<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Protect the Sun by Moonfishh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28099977">Protect the Sun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonfishh/pseuds/Moonfishh'>Moonfishh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bokuaka - Freeform, Fluff, Haikyuu - Freeform, Human Akaashi Keiji, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, barely any angst, haikyuu winged au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:20:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28099977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonfishh/pseuds/Moonfishh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey chill out, I'm not angry or anything. I've just never seen...a human". </p><p>Bokuto's eyes strayed to look at Akaashi's back again, noting the visible lack of wings in absence.</p><p>"I'm just shocked you didn't try to kill and eat me like a praying mantis" Akaashi smiled weakly. </p><p>Haikyuu winged au<br/>Written:2020</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Smiling Unfamiliarity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A Bokuto x Akaashi winged au idea that totally spawned from @Hiya_Cass and her artwork on instagram. Always thankin the artists for the inspiration (praying emoji).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leading a normal life. It’s what's been heard once before and said once again. To lead a normal life is to lead a good life, Bokuto’s grandmother had once crowed. But hearing the tales of her life as he sat at her feet felt boring and unnecessary. To say that would earn him a cane to the back of the head and a bruise to bloom. </p><p>But he had heard all her tales from start to end printed on the old withered feathers off her wings. They lay on her back, wings small and tucked into her sides with her voice as rough as bark and tone as nostalgic as time. </p><p>The colour that once held beautiful rich blue withered into pales, still more colorful than his own black and white wings. She would pull at the stumps of them, spread out his feathers, and tut at the ashen colours as he whined. </p><p>“How’re you going to get a mate like this” she would shake her head, wrinkled hands grabbing at clumps and sighing. </p><p>“Oh, leave him alone” his mother always said. “Koutaro has such a handsome face, I'm sure no one will care about the colour of his wings”. </p><p>Bokuto loved his mother, how she cradled his face and rocked him on her knee until he was suddenly too big to fit on her lap. His grandmother complained about how the generations had become too spoiled and how loosely the threads holding together their tribe's sanity had become. Loose stitching between modern thinking and the cornerstone of what their species society was built on. Traditions. </p><p>Bokuto grew up and began to enter teenagehood, still young and voice starting to break with defiance. At the very same time, his grandmother died. He tried to remember good memories of her as they sang songs, lit warm tea-candles in the dark, and buried her under the canopies of dense trees. None came to mind. </p><p>Only that she was obedient to a fault, the fault being her death. Bokuto felt no need to follow the steps of propriety she had once held so dare, lest he suffer the same fate she did. </p><p>A normal life is a boring life, he declared. </p><p>Though insensitive, it made him feel a little light-hearted, a little less like the pressure was boring into his skull every second of every hour. </p><p>That is why he tried to live life to the fullest and why every day had to be as interesting as the last. Even now as a young adult, he felt the calm in his heart everso rocked by deep waves, feeling lucky that others indulged in his behaviour too. </p><p>In a world so full of love yet not enough to go around, he tried to take advantage of what he could. </p><p>“Kuroo, Kuroo, watch!” Bokuto screamed from the treetops. </p><p>“I’m watching, I'm watching,” Kuroo groaned from where he laid on the lowest tree branch. His knees were tucked to his chest, one arm behind his head and the other clutching a book. </p><p>“Okay, okay” Bokuto breathed to himself, seemingly convinced. He pushed away all qualm, eyes flitting to the sky. It was bright and clear, not a cloud in sight. </p><p>A perfect day, one might say, and then approve, and then mention to another who would also approve till it went on and on. </p><p>It was high up here. The trees only grew wider and taller from the village. And they were far far away from the village. </p><p>Deep below him lay a massive clearing of a grassy meadow, a crystal clear lake located in the middle of it. This was Kuroo’s and Bokuto’s favorite place to go ever since they found it. Nobody liked to wander so far, even for a beauty such as this. </p><p>Both of them had been diving off these trees for years. </p><p>Taking a last inhale, he launched himself from the branch and barreled downwards. The air rushed past his ears, sharp air on his tongue and stabbing into his lungs as he tucked his wings behind him to support the dive. </p><p>The ground was far away, but gaining and gaining. Bokuto felt like a live wire, excitement fizzling through his blood and heart lifting in his chest. He had done this too many times to be scared. </p><p>Just as it looked like Kuroo was looking a little too close- hey wait, he wasn’t looking at all! - he unfurled his wings, extending them behind his back in great white sheets of black and white. </p><p>The air buffeted against them like a great parachute, slowing him down to a soft glide. His feet touched the ground and he nearly stumbled at the first feel of grass between his toes. </p><p>He heaved and panted, head ticking up to see Kuroo’s eyes raise over his book a few meters away. Almost bored looking. </p><p>“Well done, another one for the books my friend!” Kuroo called, a hand around his mouth. </p><p>Bokuto’s nose scrunched, irritation flickering through him for a few seconds before he was stomping over. He clenched his hands at his side and not only Kuroo’s eyes but his smirk too widened. </p><p>Bokuto stopped at the bottom of the tree trunk, head forced to look up at Kuroo. The two of them held the stare, Kuroo’s smile giddy, eyes glistening with anticipation. Bokuto held strong, not blinking. </p><p>The cicadas buzzed around them, the faint roar of wind knocking branches together in the background. </p><p>Then all at once Bokuto growled, sprung from the pads of his feet, grabbing onto the branch and hoisting himself up. At the same time, Kuroo screeched, book dropping from his hands to the forest floor. </p><p>He unfurled his wings, big and black at the tops, fading down into rich blood reds. </p><p>“Back foul beast, back” Kuroo wailed as he tried to take off from the branch. He lifted off, but Bokuto’s ankle around his wrist made the try fall flat.</p><p>Kuroo yelped as he fell, swinging in a 180 circle so that he was head towards the ground. With the sudden dead weight in his arm, Bokuto let out a tremendous screech as he also fell towards the ground.</p><p>He landed on Kuroo with a large “oomph”. There wasn’t even a break to regain breath before abruptly there were pine needles and clumps of grass being shoved into his hair, his mouth, and his pants.</p><p>“Kuroo” he garbled through dirt and debris, slapping away the hands at the base of torture. </p><p>“You nearly made me break my nose! Do you know how well this mug does!?” Kuroo snapped playfully, pointing at his face. Then he was ripping more grass from the ground. </p><p>“What? The mug of a bastard who lies to his friend!” Bokuto snorted, hands shielding himself from the confetti of grass. </p><p>“I was watching!” Kuroo threw one last handful, hands dirtied. But less worse than Bokuto’s new appearance. </p><p>He sat back, panting and pushing his black bangs back from a sweaty forehead of tanned skin. </p><p>Bokuto pushed himself, spitting the last taste of dirt from between his teeth and onto the ground.</p><p>“Were you though” he deadpanned.</p><p>Kuroo looked at him before his lips curled in a coy smile. </p><p>“Nah, not really” Kuroo huffed a laugh. Bokuto gave in and chuckled along.</p><p>Bokuto fell back onto the ground, wings spread wide at his side. Kuroo offendedly pushed one of the wings into his side as he lay down next to him with a grunt and a heavy sigh.</p><p>The sun felt good on their faces, warm and dozy. Bokuto let the feeling sink into the crevices of his feathers and lay across the open expanse of his exposed chest. </p><p>Summer holidays have always been his favorite. There’s little work to be done and more time is spent enjoying nature and its joys. </p><p>The silence and peace only lasted a few serene moments. </p><p>“Wanna race back to the village” Kuroo mumbled quietly. It broke the peace immediately. Bokuto’s eyes flashed open.</p><p>“Onetwothree go!”. Bokuto’s words blended together and he pushed himself from the ground, running towards the village with only his bare feet to carry him. Kuroo followed close behind calling explicatives. </p><p>Bokuto laughed loud and carefree. </p><p>~~~</p><p>By the time they reach their village, the sun is crawling down over the horizon in an orange haze. Most of the torches surrounding the huts in the trees of the village have been lit in honey yellow flames. </p><p>Being avian, half of everything had been built in the large branches of thick trees, ones so big, you would never find them outside of their secret little forest. </p><p>Houses lay in different trees with wood slat steps and drawbridges. The number of shops that they had, which was small, were mainly all built along the bottom of the forest floor in bigger clearings. </p><p>“You coming over?” Bokuto pulled his arms back to successfully hear his spine click a few unsettling times. He felt Kuroo grimace at him before he could even see it. </p><p>“No, I was thinking about going and checking out that new cordial shop before it gets any darker. I saw some really good-”</p><p>“Bro. Just say you’re going to go see that blonde kid, Kenma” Bokuto rolled his eyes with a grin. </p><p>“He’s not a kid! He’s a year younger than us” Kuroo furrowed his brows, wings bristling out of discomposure. “And yes, I think I will. Go enjoy a bath full of mud” he poked out his tongue. </p><p>Bokuto blinked before looking down at himself. He turned his forearms over and his eyes roved over the muck of dirt on his pants and skin.</p><p>“Right, thanks for that”. Now go see your loverboy” Bokuto poked his tongue back in defiance. “Already so far up Kenma’s ass, might as well build a hut up there”.</p><p>“You’re not welcome to visit when I do” Kuroo smirked and he clapped Bokuto’s back solidly as he gave him an off-putting look. </p><p>Bokuto’s house was near the edge of the village. The hut lay in one of the tallest and biggest trees. It’s window lights glowed from a distance, warm and welcoming. </p><p>Ignoring the bridges, he took flight and landed on the front doorstep. He gave a quick minute to preen out a few clumps of dirt from his wings with his fingers. That was before realizing it was worthless looking at his appearance.</p><p>“Ma, Da” I’m home” he sang, opening the door. </p><p>He took one step inside before something was running at him, trying to hurl itself past the doorway. Quickly he threw out an arm and caught it with a large groan emanating. </p><p>And if there was one then there was-</p><p>Another figure charged and he caught it was his second arm, tucking them both under his armpits.</p><p>“Kou!” and “Bokkun!” came the two twin screams of his younger siblings as they squirmed beneath his grip.</p><p>“Jeez, you guys are getting bigger and harder to stop every time” Bokuto groaned, letting them fall from his restraint. “Stop trying to jump off the tree, you’re not ready to fly yet”.</p><p>Aimi fell to her feet, pulling her messy black locks down. Hiroto fell onto his butt, rubbing at his tailbone and looking peeved. </p><p>“That’s what you get” Bokuto shrugged, looking down as Aimi slapped at his ankles with a pout. He squatted down and lent his hand to Hiroto to pull himself up. </p><p>At the same time, a throat cleared, and he looked up from where he was crouching. Over the twin's shoulders, his parents sat on the couch. Beside him was a stranger, possibly a visitor.</p><p>Whoops, that must've been embarrassing to his parents. </p><p>“Ooh, Kou’s in trouble” Hiroto sang.</p><p>He quickly made sure the twins were both on their feet and then sent them off with a playful kick to one of Hiroto’s green and blue wings. They both snickered as they ran out of the room, feathers flickering behind them. </p><p>“Koutarou, you’re finally….home”. His mother’s cheerful voice slid off as she took in the dirt tracked over his skin and grass stains over his white baggy pants. </p><p>Bokuto fought a guilty smile onto his face. His father’s brows lowered in a "really?" kind of expression.</p><p>“Would you believe me if I said I got mugged?” Bokuto chirped, the bottoms of his wings fluttering as he tucked his hands behind his back.</p><p>A small chuckle sounded from the side and Bokuto’s eyes flashed to the stranger, who had a smile hidden from behind their palm. </p><p>Their hair was a shade darker than any midnight sky. Long lashes curled over misty river eyes of steel blue and they danced with amusement at Bokuto’s words. </p><p>Bokuto’s mouth suddenly felt dry.</p><p>“Ah, Koutarou, this is Akaashi Keiji. He’s going to be staying with us for a few months” his father gestured across the couch and to the armchair Keiji was sitting in.</p><p>Taking the gesture as some sort of call to introduce themselves, they stood up. Suddenly a long arm with delicate fingers was reaching for a handshake.</p><p>Bokuto took it attentively and became surprised to find the boy's hands were larger than his. They’re longer, but don’t contain the same width as Bokuto’s palm. They don’t share the same callousness and roughness that his hands hold. Instead, they’re delicate, almost as if they were made for holding a pen rather than hard labour.</p><p>“Hi,” he managed to say, voice barely able to be heard.</p><p>Akaashi’s face curled into the gentlest of smiles.</p><p>“Hi...:” Akaashi spoke soft and quiet. </p><p>And wow his voice was nice too. Like a calm low tide pulling him in further and further. It was almost as if they were in their own hushed bubble. </p><p>But then Bokuto blinked out of it with surprise as his brain skipped like a record. Because despite this boy being absolutely stunning, there were no beautiful wings to accompany him. The air surrounding him was empty. </p><p>“Oh gosh!” Bokuto suddenly grabbed Akaashi’s hand with both of his in a consoling way. “What happened to your wings!? Did you have an accident?” he gaped. </p><p>Akaashi’s eyes widened at the comment, pink lips parting. He looked taken back. </p><p>“I- what?” he spoke. “No, I have no wings” he raised an inquisitive eyebrow, </p><p>“I know that'' Bokuto clicked his tongue. “I mean how did you lose them” He dropped Akaashi’s hand in favor of hopping to the side to look around his back.</p><p>And then his smile faltered, nose twitching. There weren’t even two bumps where they were supposed to be...Something unnerving sat low in his gut. </p><p>His eyes flashed up to his mother, who was grinning wide. His father just shook his head, rubbing at his eyes.</p><p>“I’m going to go put the twins to bed” his father chuckled low before removing himself from the couch and then the room. Bokuto’s eyes followed him and watched the empty spot where he had disappeared</p><p>“While this is fun to watch, dear. Akaashi doesn’t have wings because he wasn’t born with them. He’s human” his mother chortled.</p><p>Bokuto’s eyes snapped back to his mother and then to Akaashi, who was suddenly looking very nervous, eyes darting around.</p><p>"Shit, really?” were the words that spluttered from his mouth. </p><p>“Koutarou!” his mother hissed, glaring at him with offending eyes. </p><p>“Oh, I mean fiddlesticks that really ruffles my feathers” Bokuto cooed back and his mother’s eyebrows shot into her hairline.</p><p>“Oh god no please go back to swearing” she insisted with a face of feigned repulse. </p><p>“I’ll give you two time to talk. You’re going to be spending a lot of time together so Koutarou. Look at me. Be nice” his mother stared at him, hard.</p><p>“I’m always nice!” Bokuto scrunched his nose and she rolled her eyes before following in the path of his father. </p><p>“So, you’re a human” Bokuto looked back at Akaashi, finger pointing at him. His posture was ramrod straight, shoulders holding tension. </p><p>“Hey chill out, I’m not angry or anything. I’ve just never seen-” Bokuto’s eye strayed and he tilted over slightly to try to get a glance at Akaashi’s back again. </p><p>“Ah, I apologize. Everything’s very new here and you look very intimidating” Akaashi’s eyes swept over his muscular chest and arms. Bokuto tried to ignore the heat rising to the tops of his cheekbones at being looked over. </p><p>“I’m just shocked you didn’t try to kill and eat me like a praying mantis” Akaashi smiled weakly. </p><p>“Hah, what kind of people do you think we are?” Bokuto laughed, heartily. At his laugh, Akaashi’s shoulders seemed to untense a little.</p><p>“Those who don’t wear shirts apparently” Akaashi bit back.</p><p>Bokuto’s laughter broke off. </p><p>“Oh Akaashi, you have so much to learn. Nobody wears shirts in summer. Oh well, maybe not the women, they kinda wear these singlets'’’ Bokuto waved his hands around. “If you’re looking to indulge in the culture, you gotta lose that” he pointed at Akaashi’s shirt.</p><p>Akaashi’s eyes widened and his hand came up to touch gingerly at the collar of his navy blue button-up. A faint blush raised to his cheeks which sort of maybe kinda made Bokuto feel a little fuzzy seeing it </p><p>“I think I’ll leave it on for now…” he mumbled. “But that’s very interesting. I might just-” he broke off as he looked down, patting at his pockets.</p><p>Bokuto watched curiously as Akaashi brought out a thick leather notebook and pen. He flipped in a few pages and began to scribble messy handwriting. Bokuto couldn’t quite make it out upside-down.</p><p>Curiosity stirred low and deep in his chest.</p><p>“Are you...taking notes?” Bokuto’s face scrunched, puzzled.</p><p>“Yes. I’m writing a book and any material I can get, I’ll use” Akaashi snapped the notebook shut, looking back up at him. </p><p>"As Benjamin Franklin said, an investment in knowledge pays the best interest”. He tucked the book back in his pockets.</p><p>“Benji frank- what, who? Why did you write what I said though? Are you writing a book about...me?” Bokuto scratched at his head. </p><p>“No, I’m writing about your species. You really don’t know Benjamin Franklin?” Akaashi blinked, astonished. He began to reach for his notepad again. </p><p>“Don’t you even dare” Bokuto’s voice stopped him from taking the book out again.</p><p>Akaashi’s hand slowly retracted from his pocket. The two of them stood there. A painful tense silence started to stretch out.</p><p>Bokuto felt something twitch at the word species, as Akaashi said. It sounded almost weird as if they were being cataloged and observed like any other animal in the forest.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re writing about us for what?” Bokuto began slowly.</p><p>“I’m a writer, mainly of fantasies... My grandfather was friends with yours a very long time ago. Did you not know?” Akaashi mused, careful with his words.</p><p>“My grandfather died just before I was born,” Bokuto shrugged.</p><p>“Oh, I'm sorry” Akaashi spoke earnestly.</p><p>“That’s fine, just don’t write the book and we’ll be all good!” Bokuto grinned.</p><p>Akaashi’s face contorted into a surprised expression before falling into annoyance. </p><p>“I don’t think I need your permission to do so? You have no dictatorship over me let alone anything I choose to write” Akaashi cocked an eyebrow.</p><p>Bokuto’s heart suddenly leaped into his throat, and his blood felt hotter than before.</p><p>“Good luck with getting anything from anybody then. Nobody will break tradition to talk to a human and-” Bokuto broke off suddenly. Oh god, he sounded like his grandmother. </p><p>“It looks like you’ve already broken tradition by talking to me then. And so has your family. Though I feel like you’re a little looser with your morals than anyone here” Akaasi raised an eyebrow.</p><p>Bokuto stared. He was still caught up in his previous words. Traditions. Rules. When had he ever felt like he needed to revert to them to defend himself? How weird.</p><p>“I-” he cleared his throat. “Just...stay away from me, okay” Bokuto spoke quickly before he was quickly turning and leaving.</p><p>His heart hammered as he left the room behind. Something felt wrong. It was a feeling weighing down in his chest, pulling it to the pits of his stomach.</p><p>He suddenly paused before entering his room. </p><p>The one empty guest room beside his had its door wide open, a few lit torches flickering inside. The bed held a bag, its contents of clothes spilled over the bed. The desk on the wall was stacked neatly with big paperbacks and writing utensils.</p><p>Bokuto blinked once, twice before scowling. He stormed into his room and slammed the door shut right behind him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Game of Error</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Maybe Bokuto isn't right about everything...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Okay okay I know I’ve been complaining for a while, but just listen”.</p><p>“Been listening all this time, why stop now” Kuroo pointed out.</p><p>“I woke up this morning, walked into the living room and I found Aimi and Hirito playing with Akaashi! Like trying to tackle him on the floor and everything! That’s our thing, Kuroo! Our thing” Bokuto huffed, folding his arms. </p><p>“Well, you can’t blame him for being likable? And kids always like something new. Akaashi’s new” Kuroo shrugged half haphazardly. </p><p>It was morning and the two of them were walking to the village as conversation floated back and forth. </p><p>The trees stood long and tall, golden light filtering through leaves to fall on the forest floor. Green grass sprang up between patches of brown dulled pine needles and thatches of leafy vines had begun to crawl up trunks of bark in the presence of a new season.</p><p>The summer air felt warm and enclosed around Boktuo’s skin as their bare feet followed the worn-out paths winding through the area. </p><p>“My question is how long is he gonna be here” Bokuto huffed, blowing a loose strand out of his eyes. </p><p>“You haven’t even told me what’s got your feathers unpreened. What’s so bad about him?” Kuroo asked innocently, ignoring Bokuto’s heated glare from the side. </p><p>“He seems to get along with your family and when I came to get you this morning, he was sitting on the bridge just...drawing” Kuroo scratched his bicep. “He even smiled at me. Dude’s real pretty by the way”.</p><p>“Yea, yea, stick to one crush at a time” Bokuto shoved his shoulder, blithely and Kuroo let out a small huff of laughter. </p><p>“Well anyway, If he stays here for a long time, will he get a job?” Kuroo raised his eyebrows. “He is our age”. </p><p>Bokuto twisted his mouth in thought. </p><p>“I don’t know...have you been assigned a job for the summer or were you gonna pick one soon?” Bokuto tilted his head at him.</p><p>Kuroo blinked, parted his lips, but only silence followed. He looked straight ahead and cleared his throat with the demeanor of someone clearly guilty. </p><p>“No. You didn’t” Bokuto gasped, unbelieving. He stopped on the path to look at him with a slack jaw. </p><p>Kuroo stopped just ahead of him, turning to look around with a small sheepish smile.</p><p>“You went and got a job at the cordial store yesterday!” Bokuto pointed at him. “With Kenma!” he added on to drive the point further.</p><p>Kuroo was looking so blushy he might as well become a rose. </p><p>“It’s a good excuse to get more time with him...but I think he’s catching on” Kuroo bit his lip. “He didn’t exactly believe me when I told him I liked the chemistry behind making tonics”. </p><p>“Does that mean-” Bokuto’s face lit up in a bright grin. “That you’re going to court him at the summer festival. You know everyone pairs then”. </p><p>Kuroo’s eyes widened by a fraction, looking alarmed.</p><p>“What, no! I didn’t even-” he spluttered. “I didn’t even know that was in a month. When is it again? Oh wait shit I mean-”.</p><p>Bokuto cut him off with wheezing laughter. He had to make a swift grab for Kuroo’s shoulder as he bent at the waist, trying to regain his breath. </p><p>After what felt like forever spent cackling, he looked back up. Kuroo was a glaring, embarrassed mess. </p><p>“Well you were always telling me to hurry up and get a job like you! So I did! And I’m going to be late if I have to carry around an 80kg sack of potatoes”. Kuroo promptly pushed Bokuto’s hand off his shoulder.</p><p>“Fine, fine” Bokuto brushed it off and pushed himself back up. They both started their walk again side by side to the village. </p><p>For a minute of dead air, they just listened to the cicadas. But then Bokuto spoke up.</p><p>“I’m proud of you man. Like...for real, go get 'em”. </p><p>The sides of Kuroo’s lips curled into a tentative smile, which only became stronger as they walked. </p><p>“Thanks, Kou…”.</p><p>---</p><p>In a decent patch of the forest, there's a piece of land overwatched by Konoha. The two of them had instantly hit it off after meeting. Although wary at the start, he offered Bokuto a job which soon turned into being ecstatic about him being there. </p><p>It was a beloved summer job that he had had for nearly a few years now and he always returned to it. He liked to think it was one of his eases, something that he could teach without thinking about by now.</p><p>Flying lessons were something put in place around the age of eight. It was encouraged to attend these classes, though if they left the kids to themselves, they would probably manage to figure it out themselves.</p><p>Center of gravity, weight distribution, wing symmetry, and landing were just a few of the know-how. It was good to understand these things before randomly taking off. If not, you would find yourself in the air and realizing you don’t know how to get down.</p><p>Panicking in the sky doesn’t allow you time to try to think things through. It sends you plummeting back to earth with nothing to save you.</p><p>If he thought back, it was definitely the cause of him losing half his baby teeth. The trees around his house were too unforgiving at the age of seven and gliding had never been his specialty. His parents had tried to discourage him and talk him into waiting till later. But if anything described him, it was his passionate defiance that pushed him forwards. </p><p>That’s why they had these classes for different ages. Konoha and his team of helpers called Fukurodani liked to take on the older kids who were more close to flying. The ones who were keen to get more out of it than just using their wings for daily benefits. Aka. being able to skip using the stairs.</p><p>Bokuto took the younger kids. Ones who were just learning how to get themselves off the ground. He loved teaching them and seeing them fail just to get up and succeed. It was all the joy to have them pull at his hair, repeating “Bokkun!” when he came to teach a few times a week.</p><p>After Kuroo and he had separated, he had happily skipped his way through the village and to the outskirts where Konoha would be starting classes already. </p><p>“Morning Akinori” Bokuto sang as he entered the small hut. It was located on the side of the flying fields and usually used for filing results. It was also where he should have signed in fifteen minutes ago...</p><p>Konoha looked up from where he was walking around his desk, gathering slips of paper.</p><p>“Koutaoru, you're late” he groaned.</p><p>“What? Is that ill-eagle” Bokuto smiled and he bent down to pick up a stray paper from where it had fallen on the ground.</p><p>“It amazes me how many bird puns you come up with. You and your cheap humor get out of here. I’ll sign you in” Konoha chided, motioning him off with a flick of his hand.</p><p>Bokuto spun on his feet, ready to leave. But before he walked out, he turned his head over his shoulder.</p><p>Konoha looked up from where he was now sitting, face pleading silently. Like there was any chance of Bokuto leaving on a normal note.</p><p>“You really quack me up…” Bokuto told him, looking comically serious.</p><p>“And you- are not as funny as Kuroo has led you to believe,” Konoha remarked, shaking his head. </p><p>Bokuto ends up exiting the hut with giddy laughter and a warm breeze on his face.</p><p>---</p><p>By the time he’s finished with all his groups, the sun is starting to slink down the sky. The blue of the sky falls like the careful thread of a spider web off behind the trees. </p><p>Bokuto’s left packing up the squabs they use for safety underneath the first time flyers and dragging them back to the hut in a hefty stack. </p><p>He drops them, slightly out of breath, shoving them into their rightful place in a well kept shed with all their other equipment. With daylight so quickly draining, he needed to get home. He wasn’t one to worry his parents multiple nights in a row. </p><p>At the same time, he pushed the door closed, the sound of heavy footsteps and loud breath was approaching. He spun his head to spot Komi running over.</p><p>“Hey Koutarou, I'm so sorry,” he huffed between pants. “But could I please ask a favour”?</p><p>“Yeah sure, what’s up?” Bokuto asked, searching behind Komi’s figure. There wasn’t a bear or anything was there? That had happened before.</p><p>“Konoha wanted me to pull in the nets. The large ones we hang between the trees for dives. I don’t know why he wants us to bloody do it right now” Komi straightened up, regaining his breath to look somewhat annoyed. </p><p>“Shit, really it’s getting dark though” Bokuto’s brows lowered, concerned.</p><p>“Well hey then let’s make it a race. I’ll take the west and you take the east nets. The first one to collect theirs gets to go home” Komi gave a sly smile. </p><p>Bokuto couldn’t help but fall into an easy grin, familiar with the sense of competition. </p><p>“You're not seeing my ass anymore today, I'm gonna be so fast” Bokuto shouted, already running.</p><p>“Not gonna see you cause I’ll already be in bed, sucker” Komi yelled from behind him where he was also taking off. </p><p>Bokuto wasn’t technically familiar with the nets they used. They were for the older students and proved to be a little more difficult to untangle from their security knots. </p><p>That’s how he found himself only three nets in and two more to go. He was wedged between two trunks, holding himself up with the powerful muscles of his legs while his hands worked at the rope. </p><p>Tugging at the last one, the net fell to a crumpled pile at the bases of the trees. With an exerted sigh he climbed over to untie the last one.</p><p>But something funny seemed to happen as he stepped over the branches. That thing being the strength of the branch being extremely brittle underneath his weight. </p><p>As he pressed down his foot, it gave away with a deep, earthy crack. Bokuto gave a sharp inhale as he reached out to grasp another branch. But it was too late and he was suddenly falling backward. Down, down, down.</p><p>A panicked frenzy settled in his gut as he declined and immediately hit his arm on another branch. He descended this way and that way, trying to grab at whatever he could. But the world was spinning and small twigs were scratching at his face. </p><p>When the branches finally gave away, he looked down to see the ground at nearly close impact.</p><p>“AHH!!” Bokuto screamed as he quickly extended a wing over his left side. When he hit the ground,  feathers and muscle took the brunt of the impact.</p><p>Suddenly there was immediate pain in the base of his wing. It made him clench his teeth together to stop himself from releasing a whimper. </p><p>It throbbed bad, and fuck, fuck, fuck, there was definitely something wrong.</p><p>First, he let himself calm down, lying there with his wing still covered over his body. When the pain receded to a slow thrum, he took a deep breath that rattled his whole chest. </p><p>He decided to slowly push himself up into a sitting position.</p><p>“Oh gosh,” Bokuto groaned as he tried to pull his wing to his back. It wouldn't tuck back in like the right one. Instead, it protested with pain spreading down to the tips of his feathers. </p><p>Realizing there wasn’t much he could do about it, he grabbed the nets from the ground, furious. He started on his way back to the hut, fist full of rope and wing slightly extended from his back. </p><p>He didn’t think it was broken. That would have been drastic. Instead, it felt like something had been sprained.  Deep down he thanked the skies that it wasn’t a massive height he had fallen from. </p><p>When he got to the hut, the torches were well out and nobody was around. Bokuto, feeling pissed that there was no one to bawl to, threw the nets into the shed. </p><p>He made his way home, dragging his feet.</p><p>---</p><p>It’s completely dark when he trudges the wooden slats rounding the tree. Something he hadn’t used for a while.</p><p>But nearing the top of the steps, suddenly he took in the view of his mother opening the door and entering. </p><p>He was really hoping he’d get home before his parents…</p><p>With a heavy silent sigh, he tried to quietly make his way up the rest of the stairs. Carefully he slinked around the wooden deck, forgoing the front door completely. </p><p>He was sure his wing was fine. He didn’t want to hear the laborious speech of his parents about him getting hurt once again. </p><p>Getting to the correct window, he nudged the circle-shaped frame inwards to let a gap appear. He then threw his leg over the side, careful to tuck his right wing in tight.</p><p>But when he tried to tuck his left leg over, he became unbalanced and with a squeak, he crashed down on top of his desk. It made a humongous crashing sound as objects were thrown off onto the floor. Including Bokuto as he fell to the floor into a whining heap, hand clutching at his wing.</p><p>He hefted himself up into a cross-legged position, eyes scouring over his possibly more sprained wing.</p><p>Suddenly the sound of his door swinging open reached his ears and he inadvertently held his breath.</p><p>But the person he expected ended up being the least expected.</p><p>“Bokuto…?” Akaashi mused from where he appeared in the doorway. He stood, adorned in a big baggy sweater which folded over his knuckles and reached down his thighs. On his face were a pair of glasses he hadn’t seen Akaashi use before. </p><p>“Close the door, close the door’ Bokuto hissed, motioning at him. </p><p>Akaashi’s eyes widened before he took action, closing the door promptly behind him. </p><p>“I meant to close the door with you on the outside” Bokuto sighed as he dragged himself onto the bed. As soon as crawled on top of the soft sheets, he let himself slump onto his back, careful of his wing. </p><p>“Your wing…” Akaashi spoke slowly, taking a step closer to the bed. </p><p>Bokuto slapped a hand over his tired eyes. Rubbing them only made him see fuzzy dark shapes and did not help.</p><p>"What about it?" Bokuto asked, sounding exhausted.</p><p>“Well, it’s taken on a bit of a weird shape hasn’t it”.</p><p>Bokuto opened his eyes to abruptly find Akaashi looking down at him from above. He looked nice with glasses. They framed his almond eyes, long lashes peeking from behind the glass. </p><p>He looked worried, making his lips pout and a crease form on his forehead. Kuroo was right, he was pretty. Damn it. </p><p>Akaashi stepped backward to allow Bokuto to pull himself up. His eyes darted to his wing. It looked a little ruffled with feathers sticking out every which way but the wing itself looked fine. It was probably just the way he was lying on it.</p><p>He had half the mind to complain at Akaashi for nearly worrying him more, but he couldn’t find it in himself to do so. He had become particularly mean recently and the fall earlier only drained his emotional energy.</p><p>“M’ okay” Bokuto muttered. “Just kinda maybe fell on it”. </p><p>“Do you want me to go get-” Akaashi turned his shoulder as if to gesture fetching his parents.</p><p>Fear spiked in his chest like a spear. </p><p>“No, no'' Bokuto grabbed Akaashi’s wrist, preventing him from walking away. “Don’t tell them. If they find out I got hurt- Just, don’t” he whispered. </p><p>Akaashi’s eyes blinked before darting to his wing and then back to his face. </p><p>“You’re hurt quite bad?” Akaashi asked, looking upset. </p><p>Bokuto had no reason to back up why he should react like that. If anything, he should be sneaking his notebook back out to take down notes on how Bokuto’s wing looked ‘out of shape’.</p><p>Instead, he found himself looking down at Akaashi as he fell to sit on the bed next to Koutarou’s wing. </p><p>Bokuto watched, wary as Akaashi touched him. The long, delicate fingers felt unusual as they gently pried the wing open to its full length. Which looking at it now, was quite massive. </p><p>Gingerly Akaashi began to soothe his hands over the upper feathers. </p><p>“What are you...what are you doing?” Bokuto’s voice held a certain tremble to it. Because despite Akaashi’s hands being on him, they felt kind of felt unusually nice as they smoothed over the wing, slightly massaging. It released pressure from the soreness somehow.</p><p>“Checking for abnormalities” Akaashi spoke gently, hands even more gentle as they tugged an irregular feather back into place. </p><p>“How do I know that you know what you’re doing?” Bokuto narrowed his eyes. </p><p>“If you want I can stop”. </p><p>Bokuto found Akaashi’s eyes boring into his own again. They looked completely serious.</p><p>“No…please keep going,” Bokuto managed to utter out, though feeling a little bitter about the whole situation. </p><p>“Don’t take this to offense when I say it, but, my parents are veterinarians. So I know what I'm doing” Akaashi spoke carefully as his hands massaged over one particular muscle. </p><p>“Veter-AH!” Bokuto let out a little yelp as suddenly Akaashi’s thumbs dug in. A striking pain followed through his whole wing before suddenly everything felt calm.</p><p>“Wh-what did you just do!” Bokuto’s voice felt hoarse like someone had tried to strike a match using the inside of his throat.</p><p>“A muscle was popped out of place. It’s weird. Your human anatomy has combined with birds' anatomy to an extent where you don’t have to worry about waiting for...well an example, a pulled muscle taking weeks to heal” Akaashi explained. “Instead I just”. </p><p>He motioned to where he had pressed into Bokuto’s wing, and Bokuto flinched back.</p><p>Akaashi looked surprised at his reaction and then suddenly very very guilty.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I thought surprise would be the course of action. Like when you count to three but do it on two” Akaashi twisted his mouth, obviously deep in self turmoil. </p><p>“Who are you?” Bokuto blurted out, sounding accusing.</p><p>Because despite seeing Akaashi in front of him, it felt like Akaashi wasn’t. It was just a boy with a head of black curly hair, sloping shoulders giving away to a slender figure. And apparently, they had magic hands that cured the pain in his wing like nothing.</p><p>Why did he feel so intimidated as Akaashi sat back on the bed, looking over Bokuto. </p><p>“Akaashi Keiji” he said. </p><p>Bokuto looked back at him silently.</p><p>“Akaashi Keiji, a stranger to you still, I suppose” he continued. </p><p>“But I feel like we got off on the wrong foot. So please, let me offer you….the right foot? I don’t know” Akaashi’s face scrunched in confusion at his own words.</p><p>His expression was kind of laughable, and Bokuto managed to let out a little snort.</p><p>Akaashi’s ears caught the noise because he looked back up and softened a little. It seemed that whenever Bokuto laughed, Akaashi seemed to ease up a little. Such as what happened when they first met yesterday.</p><p>“I’m sorry” Bokuto rubbed his lips together, not knowing what he really wanted to say. “I'm just kind of...in pain, a little scared and confused”. </p><p>“I’m sorry for acting like we were familiar with each other” Akaashi blinked, giving a small smile as an apology.</p><p>"That's fine" Bokuto smiled back, letting the words linger in the air for a little bit.</p><p>“A little bit of warning would have been nice before you fixed my wing” Bokuto scoffed, playfully.</p><p>“Would you rather have me amputate it” Akaashi cocked an eyebrow, grinning.</p><p>“Akaashi! I thought we were having a moment!” Bokuto gaped.</p><p>“A moment of honesty” Akaashi’s grin transformed into a smirk.</p><p>The knocking at the door suddenly cut through the air, making them both tense up, eyes thrown to look across the room.</p><p>“Koutarou” the door squeaked open, revealing his mother.</p><p>“Koutarou I- Oh I mean boys?”. His mother looked confused at seeing them both sitting on the bed, but also kind of happy about it if her smile was an indication of anything.</p><p>“Dinner is ready, so come get it” she sang and then left.</p><p>Boktuo and Akaashi both were left to look at the door in silence. Slowly they turned to look at each other, a little uncomfortable with being nearly caught in such a conversation of vulnerability. </p><p>“I hope we get along from now on,” Akaashi smiled. “And I bet I can eat twice as much as you” his smile turned devious before he was pushing himself off the bed and leaving through the doorway. </p><p>“That’s a loser's bet, Kaashi!” he yelled after him. </p><p>A laugh sounded from down the hallway, and it really made him want to follow it.</p><p>But for now, he just sat on his bed. </p><p>The room was quiet...almost ethereal...but peacefully so. For some reason, everything felt just a tiny bit different, like a world where everything had been shifted just three centimeters to the left. </p><p>Carefully fluttering his left wing, he found only a slight tug of soreness, but nothing as awful as previous. </p><p>Giving a happy smile, he tucked his wing to his back and stood up. </p><p>Bokuto then left his room in pursuit of the boy with a head full of black curls and magic hands.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm honestly not committed to this au. If you think there's gonna be weekly chapters, sorry you're wrong. I have a lot of work to do and as much as I love the concept for this, I can't always provide hhh, sorry. </p><p>But if you like it then please do follow along! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>